


moonlight

by orphan_account



Category: Gintama
Genre: :), Feelings, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is supposed to happen just before their final fight with Utsuro. It doesn't have a true beginning or end, just feelings. Thanks for reading and any comments are loved!!Also this is for Caro. You are the best~. Never change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to happen just before their final fight with Utsuro. It doesn't have a true beginning or end, just feelings. Thanks for reading and any comments are loved!!
> 
> Also this is for Caro. You are the best~. Never change.

Petals fall as the army advances, the rhythm of their feet in the direction of the wind. They will set camp nearby as danger is everywhere and the young ones need to rest. No one but the generals have their eyes open after dinner and four men discuss under the trees about strategy, the future and the single entity known as Emptiness.

The Moon is set at the right angle above their heads; the correct distance and the exact time. It is time for them, too, because they are human and the god of war (whatever a god represents) will not let them win otherwise. So emerald eyes meet blue ones, fight with crimson and brown; they move towards the camp, but a single pull separates the group in two pairs.

Important things should not be delayed on such a night. Two men enter the camp with a knowing smile on their faces, because when death is at the corner humans need to stay by the side of the one they trust the most.

Long hair dances around Katsura’s delicate features as he does not look at the man behind him. The thread connecting them is how Gintoki holds his light blue haori with his hand, but the forces between them are much stronger.

It all comes down to a single answer, a single unspoken prayer. _Stay with me._

Zura turns around, confused at the sudden request. Such an action is typical of Gintoki, and yet he is caught off guard when he is at the receiving end. Time slows down and, when Gintoki looks at his partner softly and the palm of his opposite hand caresses Katsura’s face, he doesn’t want tonight to end.

Katsura finds his heart rushing, a familiar warmth he suppressed (because it was never the right place nor the right moment) until now appears without previous notice. His body leans to the touch as if it is natural to feel this way.

Because if it is not the moment death awaits for you, then when? If not under this beautiful full Moon, then how?

A whisper near Katsura’s ear is inviting. _We_ _will_ _survive_ , it says.

Gintoki contemplates and touches his lips.  
_This_ , he confesses, _is_ _not_ _about_ _Utsuro_ , _or Takasugi_ , _or_ _Shouyou_. It is something else.

 _Something_ _about_ _a_ _perm_ _head_ _who cannot imagine_ _his_ _life_ _without_ _an_ _annoying_ _wig_ , Gintoki smiles as he playfully pulls a strand of raven hair.

They do not say much more as Katsura accepts those words as if they are honey. He tangles himself in the promise of a future next to the man he has grown to admire.

The promise of a beautiful life.

They leave the trees forever connected, both dreaming about the breakfast they will share the next day. The purpose of their fight: a new world filled with the smiles of a yato girl, a pair of glasses and two cute pets.

Katsura looks at their intertwined fingers and makes his own promise to the gods.

  
_For a world where I won’t let go of this hand_.


End file.
